Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone my version
by Saphira1001
Summary: Harry Potter one only from the prospective of Professor McGonagalls daughter. I have updated chapters 1, 2, 3, 8, and 13 with information that concerned Saphira's background.  This is due to the information released by Pottermore on Professor McGonagall's background and me changing Saphira's so that it lines up better.
1. Chapter 1 diagon alley

Disclaimer I own nothing Harry Potter it is all JK Rowling's

Chapter 1

Diagon Alley

"Saphira its time to get up!" called a woman's voice from the other side of the door.

"Uunnn…" Was the response that came from a young girl lying in bed.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes so you'd better hurry up," Came the woman's voice.

"Ok, I will be down in a minute," came the groggy voice from the girl.

After she heard the footsteps indicating her mother had walked away, Saphira sat up in her bed and opened her green eyes. She then slowly proceeded to climb out of bed and look at her calendar and she saw that today's date was circled. It took only a moment for Saphira to remember what was happening today. Her face broke into a huge grin, she got dressed hurriedly, and then ran from the room her long black hair flowing behind her.

Her mother was in the kitchen her wand out and was moving it over a pan.

"Well someone looks excited." said Saphira's mother looking at her eleven-year-old daughter.

"Duuuh" she said happily "Today were going to get my Hogwarts supplies."

"Ah yes." said Minerva McGonagall with a smile. She knew her daughter had been looking forward to this since she first discovered her magic. Her daughter's eagerness reminded her of herself so many years ago. "When you finish your breakfast grab your list and we will head over to Diagon Alley."

"Ok." Saphira said her excitement growing with every second.

So after a hurried breakfast the two were in Diagon Alley, and after a quick stop at Gringotts; they proceeded to Madam Malkin's to get Saphira's robes. This took more time than they expected with Saphira wanting long sleeved uniforms and Madam Malkin stating that she was as "pale as an ashwinder" and should have short sleeves to get some color. Eventually it was sorted out and the two proceeded to Flourish and Blotts.

Then after getting all of Saphira's textbooks, and a few extra reading books, they walked out of Flourish and Blotts and spotted a familiar figure.

"Hey Hagrid." said Saphira looking up and smiling at the tall figure

"Hello Saphira" said Hagrid with a smile and a nod "Professor McGonagall."

"Hello Hagrid." said Minerva

Just then, Saphira noticed a scrawny black haired boy standing behind Hagrid who was wearing clothes several sizes too big for him. He seemed to be observing the area around them with interest. '_Probably muggle-born_.' She thought to herself. Hagrid noticed Saphira looking at the boy.

"Oh ya this is Harry, Harry this is Professor McGonagall who will be your transfiguration teacher at school. And next to her is Saphira, her daughter, who will be starting at Hogwarts this year as well."

"Nice to meet you Harry." Saphira said

"Saphira why don't you and Harry go over to Fortescue's for a while. I need to talk to Hagrid for a moment." said Minerva looking seriously at Hagrid.

Saphira gave her mother a quizzical look.

"Sure alright." she said

The two then walked over to the shop and sat outside. The two sat awkwardly for a moment.

"So umm" said Harry "So your mom's a teacher at Hogwarts?"

"Oh ya she is the transfiguration teacher, Deputy Headmistress, and head of Gryffindor house." said Saphira

"Blimey." said Harry

"Ya but she enjoys it." said Saphira

"So you know a lot about magic and Hogwarts." said Harry tentatively

"Ya well not as much as I'd like to but I know quite a bit." said Saphira

"Well umm do you...I mean could you..." said Harry awkwardly

Saphira smiled "I would be happy to answer your questions."

"Really? Thanks."

"No problem I'm happy to help."

"Well...What can you tell me about this school were going to?" Harry asked

"Ah that's a muckle topic." said Saphira thinking "Well for now, I'll just cover the basics. First, there are four houses and each house has their own special attributes that separate them. Huffelpuffs are just and loyal, Gryffindor are brave of heart, Ravenclaws are the smart people, and Slytheren are those people with cunning and ambition."

"Wow, I don't know if I can remember that. I'm still getting used to this." Harry said indicating the shops around them. Saphira laughed.

"Well don't worry about it too much, everything will make sense once you get to school."

Just then, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid returned.

"Well it was nice to meet you Harry and I will see you at school, come on Saphira, we've got a lot more to do." said Minerva

"Ok well see you later Harry, bye Hagrid." said Saphira as she began to walk away with her mother

"Bye" said Harry and Hagrid.

So next, Saphira and her mom went to Ollivander's to purchase Saphira a wand. When they entered the shop an old man with large pale eyes greeted them.

"Well Miss McGonagall I had hoped to see you soon." said Olivander "And Minerva nine and a half inches, fir, and dragon heartstring, stiff."

"Your memory is incredible Olivander." said Minerva shaking her head admiringly.

"Why thank you." he said "And now Miss Saphira if you would please stretch out your wand arm we can begin."

So Saphira raised her right arm and Olivander began measuring it. After trying three wands Saphira finally was handed a wand which was eleven and a half inches and made of yew and dragon heartstring. When she waved the wand of small stream of golden fire burst from the tip. After purchasing the wand and the two were getting ready to leave, Saphira could no longer suppress her curiosity.

"So what was it that you had to talk to Hagrid about?" She asked

"Something that you need pay no mind to." Minerva said

"Well if Hagrid was doing it then it probably was an errand for Albus." said Saphira thinking "And if you're worried then it must be extremely important and have something to do with the school."

"Saphira Brianna McGonagall!" said Minerva irritated at her daughter's snoop-like nature "You are to pay no heed to it, you just focus on your school work and don't worry about it."

Saphira heard the desperation in her mother's voice and saw the worry in her face and nodded in understanding.

"Alright then let's go home." said Minerva.

* * *

Alright so here is an updated version of chapter one of my story. I updated it because when Pottermore released new character information I edited my main character, Saphira's background slightly so it fits a little better with Professor McGonagall's background. In this chapter I also updated the the grammer. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 journey from platform 9 3 quar

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter that honor lies with J.K. Rowling

Chapter 2

The Journey from Platform 9 ¾

Two figures were weaving in and out of the crowd at Kings Cross Station. The younger of the two women was pushing a trolley, with a large trunk on the front.

"Ok here we are." said Minerva. She looked around for a second, and checking that the coast was clear said "Ok then let's go." Then the two walked through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. When they emerged, they saw a scarlet colored engine with a sign that said 9 3/4.

"So are going to be alright?" asked Professor McGonagall for the seventh time in the past five minuets

"Don't worry I'll be fine. You worry too much." said Saphira

"Well then." said Minerva with a look of concern on her face "I will see you in a while then."

Saphira gave a small snort "Mom you will see me in a few hours and you're freaking out. Now I am curious to how the parents who won't see their kids for four months will react."

"Alright I will see you at the sorting then." then with a quick hug she apparated away.

It was still early, so not many people where there, so Saphira got a compartment to herself and was sitting alone. After dragging her trunk to the compartment she looked at the rack she needed to put her trunk on and groaned. Then an idea came to her: the train was technically part of Hogwarts so...

"Locomotor Trunk!" she said with her wand drawn.

The trunk slowly began to rise shakily and it was taking all of Saphira's concentration but eventually the trunk landed on the rack. Saphira gleefully began jumping and cheering at her first use of legal magic.

As she was sitting in her compartment, she saw other families began arriving some she knew others were new. She saw Neville Longbottom and his grandmother but he ended up in another compartment. However, her compartment door finally opened and Saphira recognized the boy from Diagon Alley.

"Hey Harry, how have you been?" she asked

"Not too bad. Would you mind if I sat with you?" he asked hesitantly

"Sure totally." She responded

So Harry, with the help of two identical boys who Saphira recognized as the Weasley twins Fred and George. They had caused her mother more headaches than any other students that she was aware of.

"Hey I know you." said one of the boys to Saphira.

"Ya you're McGonagall's kid right?" said the other one

"Ummm ya." said Saphira tentatively

"Wicked!" said the boys in unison causing Saphira to blush

Fred, George, and Harry placed the latter's trunk on the rack next to Saphira's. As Harry was wiping some sweat off his forehead one of the boys gasped.

"What!" said Harry and Saphira in unison.

"Are you?" said one twin

"He is." said the other

"What?" Harry asked again

"Harry Potter!" the twins chorused

"Um ya I am." said Harry tentatively

"Seriously!" said Saphira her mouth "You're Harry _Potter?"_

"Ya." He said shyly

"Merlin Harry!" she said "That's cool."

Harry turned red as a female voice called from the platform

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mom." said the twins with a last look at Harry.

Harry sat down across from Saphira looking out the window. Saphira was visited by a strong urge to ask Harry about Voldemort but bit her tongue mentally scolding herself for even thinking of that. She knew how she felt when people asked her about Elphinstone.

Soon the train began moving forward and they were off. Another Weasley looking boy slid opened the compartment door.

"Anyone sitting here?" he asked "Everywhere else is full."

Harry looked at Saphira who shrugged.

Ron sat down next to Harry and looked quickly away as though pretending no to have looked.

Fred and George Weasley opened the compartment door again

"Hey Ron. Listen were going down the middle of the train, Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." said one of them

Saphira was sure she saw Ron give a small shudder as he said

"Right." to his brothers

"Harry." said the other twin "Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley and this is our brother Ron. See you later then!"

And with that they walked away.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron asked

Harry nodded

"Oh we'll I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes." said Ron "Have you really got- you know..."

He pointed at Harry's forehead.

Harry pulled back his bangs and Saphira couldn't help but stare at the lightning scar.

"So that's where You-Know-Who..." said Ron

"Yes." said Harry "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" Ron asked eagerly

"Well...I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

_'The Avada Kedavera curse.'_ thought Saphira then she wondered if Harry could see thestrals.

"So are both your guises families all witches and wizards?" asked Harry

"Ya, though I think my mom might have a cousin who is an accountant but I'm not sure." said Ron

"What about you Saphira?" Harry asked

"No I'm half-blood." said Saphira "My mom is a witch and my grandmother was pureblood but my grandfather was a muggle."

"What about your dad's family?" asked Ron

"Um...well...you see he...um...well he...I don't have a dad." She said looking down at the floor. Harry understood what she meant, but Ron didn't.

"What are you talking about everyone has got a dad?" he said confused

"Well I have one but, I have never met him and my mom won't talk about him." She said

Thankfully, the trolley came by and the subject was dropped with the arrival of sweets. Harry seemed fascinated by all of the candy; it then struck her that he had never heard of the treats. They indulged in the treats, and Saphira laughed when Harry asked if chocolate frogs were real. As he opened the case, he looked at the card.

"So this is Dumbledore!" He exclaimed

"Oh ya." said Saphira "He's the greatest wizard in the world he was ever more powerful than Voldemort." Ron flinched at the name but she ignored it. She never had a problem saying the name. Her mom sometimes told her not to say it but Albus had always told her that there was nothing to fear in a name.

While they were eating, Neville entered "Have you seen a toad around?" he asked all three of them exchanged a quick look

"Sorry no we haven't." said Harry

"Alright thanks." He said looking glum and walked away. They then began to talk about spells, and when Ron was about to perform a spell a girl with bushy hair came in with the round face boy from earlier.

"How any of you seen a toad around?" she asked

"No we already told him." said Ron

The girl noticed his wand and asked him to proceed with his magic. However, the spell apparently was a dud. She then introduced herself as Hermione Granger, then left. Not long after they left the compartment, the door opened again and four people were standing there. One was a tall skinny blonde haired boy to huge boys who seemed to be very strongly built and a tall girl with long black hair green eyes and had the air of someone who believed themselves very important.

"So is it true, are you Harry Potter?" the blonde boy asked

"Ya I am." said Harry the boy looked impressed

"Well then for introductions this is Crabbe and Goyle," Indicating the two other boys "Alexis" to the girl "and I'm Draco Malfoy." Ron gave a small laugh at the name

"Oh you think it funny Weasley." said Malfoy with a sneer Alexis laughed

"I would rather have a strange name than be a blood traitor." She said and Ron's ears turned red

"Anyway Potter you might want to reconsider you're friends unless you want to run into trouble later in life." said Draco

"Oh buzz of Malfoy." said Saphira one look in Harry's face and Malfoy knew that it was no use.

"Fine." He said "but you will regret this Potter." and with that he and the others walked off.

They soon arrived at the Hogsmade station. Then all of the first years went with Hagrid to boats and they sailed across the Black Lake. After they landed on the shore Hagrid knocked on the door, they opened, and the new students entered Hogwarts castle wondering what was to come.

* * *

Again updated this chapter with characters slightly revised background. slight grammer fix. will eventually fix entire chapter grammer but for now I want to progress with the story.


	3. Chapter 3 the sorting Hat

Disclaimer: HP is JKs

Chapter 3

The Sorting Hat

When they entered the hall, they saw Professor McGonagall, who was waiting wearing a stern expression on her face.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." she said "Now once the school gets settled we will enter the hall and you will be sorted into your houses. I will be back in a minute." and with that she walked away.

The group of students was suddenly abuzz. Everyone seemed to be worried about how they would be sorted. Saphira knew but she thought she would enjoy their momentary panic. Then her mom returned and led them into the great hall. She instructed the students to line up in front of the tables. Then a hat that McGonagall had brought in and broke into song. After it finished the hall broke into applause and then Minerva addressed the students again

"When I call your name I will put the sorting hat on your head and your house will be chosen." Minerva said and then she began calling the names of students Crabbe was put in Slytherin, Hermione was put in Gryffindor, Goyle in Slytherin, Malfoy was put in Slytherin as well and then

"McGonagall, Saphira!" as she was called she walked up and sat down on the chair and the hat was put on her head.

"Ahh very interesting." said a voice in her head "I see that you are very brave and loyal Gryffindor will suit you well, however I sense part of you that belongs in Slytherin."

"No not that put me in Gryffindor, please not Slytherin." She thought back

"Well if that's what you'd prefer then I have to go with GRYFFINDOR!" the last word was said to the hall and applause came from the table where she sat down. When she turned back around her mother caught her eye and gave a quick smile.

The list went on and Harry was put into Gryffindor as well, then Alexis Riddle was put into Slytherin after a few moments, and finally Ron was put into Gryffindor as well. Then after some choice, words from Dumbledore the feast began. After Dumbledore spoke Harry looked like he was about to laugh and asked if, he was crazy.

"Slightly, but after a while you see past the crazy and see the genius behind the words." said Saphira

"Well what was the genius behind that?" Ron asked

"Well, I'm pretty sure that was just his crazy side speaking." She said

Later through the meal, Saphira overheard Harry and Percy Weasley talking about Professor Snape, but didn't feel she needed to input. After the dessert was vanquished Dumbledore stood again and made some announcements. When he mentioned the forest being off limits that came as no surprise. When came to live here when she was five her mother had told her to stay away from the forest. Then he said that the third floor corridor was off limits this surprised her. The corridor was never off limits and she wondered why.

They were led up there common room and when they arrived Saphira crawled into bed and let sleep overtake her wondering what was waiting for her the next day.

* * *

Again updated this chapter with characters slightly revised background. will eventually fix chapter grammer but for now I want to progress with the story.


	4. Chapter 4 The potions Master

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter =`(

**Chapter 4**

**The Potions Master**

To someone new Hogwarts could seem a bit overwhelming, with its hundred forty-two staircases, trick steps, and stubborn doors. Since she had lived there for six years already most of this was second nature to Saphira. She tried to help her new friends with some success, however one day she went to the lieu and then the two got lost and ended up trying to get through the third floor corridor. This got them on bad terms with the caretaker Mr. Filch.

For Saphira the classes were easy, too easy actually. She did not want to appear as a brainiac so she decided to hold back a little. Her hardest subject was Herbology. She and plants did not get along. In History of Magic Hermione seemed to the only other student not to completely zone out. She couldn't blame them, it was only through sheer force of will that she didn't join them.

Charms was a fun and interesting class. During the first lesson while taking role he reached, Harry's name then in excitement toppled off his seat. Her mother's class was one of her easiest. Transfiguration came to her naturally. The class that Saphira found that she was best at was Defense Against the Dark Arts. If only they had a better teacher, Professor Quirrell seemed to be afraid of everything including his own turban, so they didn't learn much. On Friday they were to have there first Potions lesson and the group of friends were discussing Snape.

"I heard that he favors the Slytherins in his class." said Ron

"Ya I have heard from other students that if you are not in Slytherin better be careful for he is quick to hate." Said Saphira

"He already hates me." Harry said

"He couldn't you haven't even met yet." She said During the first lesson she was proven very wrong. While taking attendance he paused at Harry's name and gave a sneer. Then after he finished giving a lecture, he began asking questions that even two-thirds of the class dint know.

"`Clearly fame isn't everything is it Potter'" he said after he finished questioning Harry

"Why don't you ask Hermione" he responded Saphira instantly knew that was a big mistake. The lesson didn't improve halfway through Neville's cauldron melted and Snape blamed Harry. She didn't understand what Harry could have done to deserve this treatment.

Later in the day the three went down to visit Hagrid. When they entered the little hut Hagrid's dog Fang knocked Saphira to the ground and proceeded to lick her face.

"Nice to see you too." she said with a laugh. While hear Saphira would spend time around the grounds with Hagrid and Fang, while her mother was teaching.

They began to tell Hagrid about there first week of school and when Harry asked him if he knew why Snape hated him. Saphira could sense that Hagrid's answer was not completely honest.

"Hey." Said Harry "This happened the day we were there." Saphira looked at the article he was talking about. It was the robbery at Gringotts. Hagrid didn't respond to this and avoided Harry's eyes. Part of Saphira wondered if this was what her mother had talked to privately about with Hagird and possibly the secret of the third floor corridor. She quickly put the thought aside. Her mother had always told her she was too superstitious, and yet she couldn't help but wonder…

Please review and tell what you think


	5. Chapter 5 The Midnight Duel

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 5**

**The Midnight Duel**

Saphira generally got along well with people. She never just outright hated anyone without reason. However, there were two people who she had a very strong dislike for. Malfoy and Alexis were the biggest snobs she had ever met. They acted as if they ruled the world and everyone should acknowledge the fact. Alexis was raised by the Malfoy's but she was adopted. The first flying lesson of the year was to be with them and the rest of the Slytherins. She was good at flying she had been doing it her whole life, but she was not looking forward to it. The morning of their first lesson, the first sign of trouble coming was when Neville received a gift from his grandmother.

"Well, well maybe now Longbottom will finally be able to remember his own name." said Alexis as Malfoy took the small orb from Neville's hand.

"What's going on here?" said Professor McGonagall. For once Saphira was thankful for her mother's ability to sense trouble from a mile away.

"Just looking Professor." said Malfoy

Later that afternoon they headed down to their flying lesson. As they arrived, Madam Hooch told them to hurry up. Everybody stood next to one of the school brooms that were probably even older than Dumbledore.

"Alright everyone step up to the side of your broom and say UP!" said Madam Hooch the courtyard was filled with the word up. A handful of brooms joined the hands of there owners others just rolled over or just gave a little twitch. Once everyone had there brooms in hand and were about to leave the ground poor Neville's broom rose steadily and he fell to the ground with a WHAM. He was then taken to the Hospital Wing. Malfoy of course was not about to sit around.

"How pathetic. That oaf can't do anything." he said then he bent down and picked up the remembrall off the ground

"Give it hear Malfoy." said Harry

"No I think I'll just put it somewhere where Longbottom can't find." after he said this Malfoy hopped on his broom and rose up. Then Harry soon followed.

Saphira and the others on the ground watched. They were all shocked as Harry dove and caught the little glass ball. Then came from behind them came a voice.

"HARRY POTTER!!" Saphira turned around and saw her mother walking over to them. She then led Harry back into the castle.

"I wonder what's going to happen to him." Said a concerned Ron

"I told him not to do it." Piped in Hermione

"Don't worry Ron I know my mom and that was not one of her _you're in so much trouble_ faces." Said Saphira wondering what her mother had in store for him.

Harry found them when they were at dinner.

"Harry, there you are, so what happened?" asked Saphira

"I just became Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team." He said excitedly

"You're _joking_." Said Ron

"Dang Harry." Saphira said shaking her head in disbelief, "You're super lucky. Although, I have to admit that catch was pretty spectacular."

Fred and George Weasley came in and congratulated Harry then after they left Malfoy, Riddle, and gang came over.

"So when you leaving Potter they giving you a goodbye dinner before you go home." Malfoy said as Riddle snickered

"Not so afraid since you have your friends to guard your back." Said Harry to Malfoy

"Well how about we find out which of us is better." Malfoy said

"Ya how about a wizard duel tonight at midnight. Unless you're chicken Potter." Taunted Alexis

"NO way we'll meet you and Harry will win." Said Ron. _I've got a bad feeling about this _thought Saphira

Later that night Saphira snuck down to meet Harry and Ron. She saw Hermione telling them off.

"Oh please." Saphira said "I know a ton of secret passages throughout the school we are not going to get caught." They then stepped into the hall with Hermione following

"Well when you do don't go crying to me when you get expelled." She said and then turned around and froze. The Fat Lady was gone.

"Well, see you around." Said Saphira as she Ron and Harry began to walk away.

Of course Hermione who didn't want to be left behind followed them. They also ran into Neville who also followed them. _We are so going to get caught. _Saphira thought. With just three of them they would have been fine but five people made her a little more anxious. They finally made it to their destination, the trophy room. When they arrived no one was there.

"Ha! I guess Malfoy chickened out." Said Ron boastfully

"I don't know something doesn't feel right." Said Saphira just then they heard Filch's voice coming from the hall that connected to the room. They tried to sneak away, but Neville tripped and crashed into a suit of armor and they ran for it. Saphira lead them quickly though a passageway. They stopped to catch their breath.

"Malfoy tricked you he mush have told Filch that you would be there." Said Hermione Saphira thought that this statement was rather obvious but didn't comment.

Unfortunately, that was not the end of their adventure. Peeves came along and began to shout their location and as they heard Filch closing in on them, they ran into a locked room and hid for a moment. Saphira was paying attention to the door when she heard Neville whimpering. She turned around

"You have got to be kidding me." She was staring into the eyes of a giant three-eyed dog. Now normally she would have been purely terrified. She was scared but her annoyance at how the night was going was clouding over it. They got away from the beast and made it back to the common room without anymore trouble. Ron said something that she didn't register but she heard part of what Hermione said

"It was standing on a trapdoor, meaning it is guarding something."

As she laid in bed later thoughts were pouring though her head. _What was the dog guarding? Did it have something to do with the Gringotts break in? _As she mulled over these things sleep eventually came but not before the thought passed through her mind that if all this was happening even before her second week was over what else was to come?


	6. Chapter 6 Halloween

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**Halloween**

Harry told Ron and Saphira about the package from Gringotts.

"Well I wonder what the thing does and what would make it so special to be able to come to Hogwarts and guarded by a big three headed dog." asked Saphira at breakfast

"I dunno." said Harry

Just then, the mail began coming in and a long thin package came and landed on Harry's lap along with a letter. The letter stated that the package was a Nimbus 2000. Excited the three of them went out to the hallway where who would be there of course was Malfoy and gang.

"Well now your going to get it Potter." said Malfoy looking at the broom in his hand

"Not today Malfoy." said Saphira

Just then, Professor Flitwick came out hearing the commotion. Of course Riddle wouldn't keep her big mouth shut.

"Potters breaking the rules." giving a grin signaling triumph which quickly slid off her face when Flitwick congratulated Harry.

The three walked away laughing. Later that night Harry went off to Quidditch practice Saphira and Ron were in the common room. She was reading a book on snakes.

"What are you reading that for?" asked Ron wondering if he had forgotten any homework.

"I love snakes they are my favorite animal." she said

"Sounds like you should be in Slytherin." he joked. At this Saphira gave a thought. _Maybe that's why the Sorting Hat meant by part of me belonged in Slytherin_ if her uncanny attachment to snakes was the only reason the hat wanted to place her there then that wasn't too bad.

The next weeks seemed to fly by and before anyone knew, it was already the end of October. During Charms class they were learning about hover charms, Ron and Hermione were paired together, and that was a definite sign for trouble. Hermione was being a little smart with Ron and he got mad. He wouldn't just let it go so he made a  
comment about not having friends, and she was not seen the rest of their classes.

"Guys I'm going to find Hermione I'll see you later." said Saphira

"But you'll miss the feast." said Ron but she was already down the opposite hall.  
************************************************************************

"Hermione?" asked Saphira entering the girl's bathroom. She heard sobs coming from one of the stalls. "Hermione?" she asked again

"Go away!" came a voice from the stall

"Come on Hermione let's talk." Saphira said

"I said go away." came Hermione's voice

"That's not going to happen." she said "I am a McGonagall so I am genetically inclined to be stubborn." there was a small cracked laugh at the last comment. "You just got to ignore Ron."

"But he was right I don't have any friends."

"Hermione if I weren't your friend do you honestly think I would be in hear talking to you when I could be at the feast?"

"Are you serious? You're my friend?" she asked as she stepped from the stall

"Absolutely." Hermione smiled

Then the two were going to walk out and when they reached the door someone was already there, or rather something. For blocking, the exit was a twelve-foot tall troll. The creature began to walk forward toward them. Saphira was too shocked to speak and then Hermione screamed. That scream brought Saphira back to reality. She drew her wand and tried to remember a good spell one came to mind.

"STUPEFY" she screamed but it didn't seem to do anything to stop the advance of the creature. Then the troll swung its club "PROTEGO!" She shouted the shield charm was able to stop the club but it shattered the shield and the force that resulted from this knocked her back against a wall. She felt her head hit the wall and then everything went black.

"You are all extremely lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" Saphira recognized her mother's voice and she sounded mad. As she regained consciousness, she heard several voices talking. She opened her eyes and sat up she saw that the troll was unconscious on the ground Hermione, Ron and Harry were speaking to Professor McGonagall and Snape, and Quirrell. When they realized she was awake, her mother scolded her for being reckless, and sent her to the Hospital Wing. As she was, being checked out by Madame Pomfrey she was wondering who would bring a twelve-foot tall troll in the school. If she found out that, it was a joke she was going to give them a bigger headache than she had now. Maybe it was her superstitious nature but she had a strange feeling that something was up.

* * *

In case you were wondering I haven't updated in forever its because my teachers decided to celebrate the closing of the school year by increasing our homework load ='(


	7. Chapter 7 Quidditch

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 7**

**Quidditch**

November was here before anyone knew it. The Quidditch season had began so the teams were training hard. The first match, as always, was Slytherin versus Gryffindor. This match was the most exciting because first, it is the first match of the season and second the rivalry between the two houses was massive.

Hermione was a major help on homework for the guys. She had become less strict and uptight since the troll incident. When they told Saphira, what happened after she had been knocked out she was sad she had missed it. Harry was having Quidditch practice along with homework so the fact that Hermione was now offering to check their  
homework was a relief to him.

Saphira had also been doing other activities as well but it was not a school club. Saphira had always thought she was good enough at magic to handle herself if need be. Ever since she was knocked out by the troll, however she realized that she needed to improve so at night she would sneak into a unused classroom with a library book and practice. She would use little animals to practice. She learned a little spell called accio and use it to get rats and such. It seemed to be working well she had greatly improved she felt that with what was going on she might need to use these soon.

One day Snape had taken, unjustly, Quidditch through the Ages from Harry. When he returned from trying to get it back, he told Saphira, Ron, and Hermione that Snape's leg had been bitten apparently. Saphira was very interested by this, she knew that Snape had a shady past, and she wanted to tell the others but her mother had told her not to tell anyone about it. So could Snape have gone back to being evil? Well she knew Dumbledore trusted him, but still even though he was the greatest wizard alive he was still only human, and humans make mistakes.

The first Quidditch match was upon them. When she was growing up she would come to the games with her mom and watch. While watching this one now she could tell that the team was better than it had been in a while. She had to laugh Lee Jordan, who was commentating, was once again ticking her mother off by not staying on the game. Gryffindor was doing excellent. Harry almost had the snitch but the Slytherin seeker fouled him. After that, Harry's broom seemed to be going haywire.

"What on earth is wrong with Harry." said Saphira squinting up at the sky.

Hermione grabbed Hargid's binoculars at looked at the teachers stand.

"Snape's jinxing his broom." she said

"What are you sure?" asked Saphira

"Yes and I will take care of it." and with that she walked away. It took only a minute for Harry's broom to stop jerking. He then dived and fell to the ground he then spit the snitch into his hand and held it up. Gryffindor had won.

Later they were at Hargid's hut and they were telling Harry and Hagrid who was the person who set the curse.

"Na can't be Snape's a teacher. Why would he do something like that." Hagrid said

"Well" started Saphira not sure of what to say

"We learned that on Halloween he tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. He got bit, he is probably trying to steal what it is guarding." said Harry

Hagrid dropped the teapot he had in his hands.

"How did you find out about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" asked Ron. Saphira knew that only Hagrid would name a giant three-headed dog Fluffy.

"Ya I bought him from some Greek fella and then I gave him to Dumbledore to guard the" Hagrid stopped speaking

"Guard the what?" asked Saphira

"Now don't ask me its top secret." He said

"But Snape is going to try and steal it." said Harry

"That's nonsense. Now forget about all of this, the dog, and what it's guarding. The only people who it involves are Albus Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel." after Hagrid said this he saw the looks on their faces and realized he had said too much.

I updated TWICE today for me that is epic awesomeness. It happened due to a 90 min block period with nothing to do

Reveiws are apreciated


	8. Chapter 8 The Mirror of Erised

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 8

The Mirror of Erised

The Christmas season was now here, and you could see it everywhere from the frozen lake, the snow covered grounds, and the snowballs that followed Quirrell around. The only warm areas in the castle were the common room and Great Hall. The cold of the dungeons was now unbearable the only way you didn't freeze to death was if you huddled around your cauldron fire.

Most of the students would be going home for the holidays, but Saphira, Ron, and Harry would be staying. The decorations around Hogwarts were always beautiful at this time of year. As they were leaving Potions one day Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Saphira saw Hagrid dragging a tree through the corridor. They went with him to the Great Hall where eleven trees had already been set up, and Professors Flitwick and McGonagall were putting up decorations. Something that probably Saphira and a select few others knew that this was Professor McGonagall's favorite holiday.

"How much longer do ya have until the holiday?" asked Hagrid

"One day." said Hermione

"That's good." Said Hagrid

"So I guess we had better head over the library." said Saphira

"What yeh going to the library for?" asked Hagrid

"Were trying to find out who Flamel is." explained Harry

Hagrid looked shocked "You guys just forget about what Fluffy is guarding. Saphira if yer mom found out that you were snooping around this she'd wring both our necks."

"Don't worry I'm not stupid enough to tell her." she said

Saphira had remembered that she had met Flamel once but couldn't remember what he did, only that he seemed to be really old. So, they scoured the library looking for any information about him. Unfortunately, they couldn't find anything. Madam Pince the librarian kept breathing down their necks. That didn't bother Saphira she was too used to it. When she was little and bored she would come to the library to read and Madam Pince felt that children and books shouldn't mix, it was only by her mother's assurance that she would damage the books that she could come.

When the holiday started Harry, Saphira, and Ron were having a blast. Ron and Saphira taught Harry how to play wizard chess and Gobstones; they got food and cooked it in the common room furnace, and plotted ways to get Alexis and Malfoy expelled. After Saphira had opened her presents on Christmas Day she went to see Ron and Harry, she arrived in time to see Fred and George Weasley frog-marching Percy from the room. That night in the Great Hall while eating dinner, they were talking about Christmas traditions.

"When I was younger my mom and Elphinstone would take me to my Uncles house." said Saphira

"Who's Elphinstone?" asked Ron

"He was my stepfather." Explained Saphira

"You have a stepfather?" asked Harry

"Had." She said "He uh...he passed away about six years ago."

"Oh I'm sorry." said Harry, he knew that she was keeping something back but didn't pressure her to tell more.

"Well at my house we would squeeze everyone in the kitchen and eat while listening to A Caldron of Hot Strong Love." said Ron moodily

Saphira knew her mother must have drunk a little too much when Hagrid kissed her cheek and she didn't change him into a toad. Her mom was in love with someone else, and that person also loved her, but both of them were either too shy or daft to tell the other. After dinner Saphira, Harry and the Weasley's went out and had a snowball fight until they were soaked to the bone. Then they all said goodnight and went to bed.

The next day at breakfast Harry was talking to Ron when Saphira arrived.

"Ya it would be cool to see your parents." said Ron to Harry

"Why are we talking about Harry's parents?" asked Saphira

"Last night I used my dad's invisibility cloak to walk around the castle, and I found a mirror that shows my parents." said Harry

"First off you have an invisibility cloak, and second you found a mirror that shows your parents?" Saphira asked

"Oh ya I must have forgotten to tell you, someone gave me my dad's invisibility cloak on Christmas."

"That's so cool."

"Ya but anyway about the mirror I found it alone in a room and when I looked in it I saw my family."

"The mirror wasn't gold and really tall was it?" asked Saphira

"Ya it was how did you know?" said Harry curious

"I found that mirror when I was little and when I looked in it I saw my mom, grandparents, and my dad." the last part she said quietly

"Your dad?" asked Ron

"Ya. I went to the mirror every day, until I came to my senses that it wasn't real and I haven't gone back."

"Still it would be cool to see." said Ron "Can we go tonight Harry?"

"Sure I want to see my parents again anyway." said Harry, Saphira sighed they hadn't paid attention to anything she had said

"Well just be careful you guys." said Saphira walking away

The next day Saphira tried to stop Harry from going back to the mirror, and this time Ron was agreeing with her. She knew it was pointless that he wouldn't listen, but she just hoped that he would get over this soon.

* * *

Again updated this chapter with characters slightly revised background. will eventually fix chapter grammer but for now I want to progress with the story.


	9. Chapter 9 Nicolas Flamel

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 9**

**Nicolas Flamel**

Harry had stopped going to the mirror, but he was having nightmares of his parent's murder. Ron was really worried when Harry had told them about this, and when Hermione returned she was outraged that Harry was sneaking out at night. Saphira knew that it might happen, it did to her. However, life went on they had pretty much given up on finding out about Flamel. Harry was sure he had read the name somewhere but they couldn't find him.

Harry was at Quidditch practice, but the others kept looking. One day after Harry came back from practice, he looked pale.

"What happened?" asked Saphira

"You'll never guess who's refereeing the next game." said Harry

"Who?" asked Hermione

"Snape." he said simply

"You can't play he might try to hurt you again." said Saphira

But then poor Neville came into the common room with some difficultly because his legs stuck together. It was quite a funny sight. Malfoy had used a leg-locker curse on him. Harry gave him a chocolate frog to make him feel better. Neville gave the card back to Harry. The card had Dumbledore on it. When Harry saw the back of the card, he gasped.

"I found Flamel!" he exclaimed

"What where?" asked Saphira

"Right here listen. 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragons blood, _and his work on alchemy with his partner, __Nicolas Flame__l_'" Harry read

Hermione then raced up to the dormitory and came back with an enormous old book, then she flipped through it and then exclaimed

"Here it is Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerers Stone!" Ron and Harry had blank looks on their faces, but Saphira's eyes lit up in understanding.

"No way! Are you serious?" she asked

"Yes listen." she then read a section from the book explaining what the Sorcerers Stone does.

"So Fluffy must be guarding the stone." said Saphira who was now pacing the room

"Dumbledore must have felt the stone wasn't safe in Gringotts so they decided to move the stone here." She continued

"But why would Snape be after it." asked Hermione

"Well who wouldn't want to be rich and live forever." asked Harry  
  
With the Quidditch match coming closer Harry was becoming nervous with the thought of Snape refereeing the game. As Saphira, Hermione, and Ron wished Harry luck on the day of the match Saphira prayed that nothing would happen, and almost in an answer to her prayer, she looked across the stadium and almost laughed in relief at the sight of a man with silver hair and a beard. Dumbledore was here. Saphira was relieved with Dumbledore here only a fool would attempt to hurt anyone.

As the match began Saphira's _favorite_ group of Slytherins sat behind them. Malfoy poked Ron in the back of his head taunting him.

"You know I just figured out how the Gryffindor team is picked." Malfoy started "It is all the pity cases. Potter has no parents, Weasley's have no money, and I guess that means that Longbottom is next to join, because he has no brains."

"I'm worth twelve of you Malfoy!" said Neville the Slytherins started laughing.

"Oh and let's not forget about Saphira here who has no father." said Alexis

"Shut up Riddle." said Saphira her hands in fists and knuckles turning white.

"Ooohh hit a nerve did I?" she said tauntingly

Saphira did not answer trying to control her anger, she focused all of her attention on the game ignoring everything around her. She saw Harry dive and catch the snitch then relaxed enough to see Ron, Neville, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy under the stands with fists raised looking up in shock when Hermione announced the end of the game.

Saphira, Ron, and Hermione went back to the common room after the game while Harry was changing.

"You know you could have gotten hurt, you shouldn't have let Malfoy get to you." Said Hermione to Ron

"Speak for yourself, I was two seconds away from joining him." said Saphira

Hermione looked at Saphira for a moment opened her mouth and then shut it. By the look on her face, Saphira knew that Hermione was going to ask about Saphira's dad, but decided against it. Saphira hadn't told Hermione about not having a dad feeling it was not important. Of course, Alexis had to bring it up, how she knew was a mystery to Saphira.

While she was lost in her thoughts, Harry came in looking slightly alarmed.

"Come with me I need to tell you guys something." He said to Ron, Saphira, and Hermione.

He led them into an empty classroom and then explained that Quirrell was being threatened by Snape, and was probably the only thing stopping Snape from getting the stone. Saphira knew Snape had been part of the dark side once, but was told he had changed. Could he have been faking it? Saphira didn't know, she also wondered if she should tell someone what they suspected. However if Quirrell was the only one protecting the stone from Snape, Ron was right, it would be gone within the month.

Sorry I haven't updated in so long I have been busy with finals, but HALELULIAH they are now over!


	10. Chapter 10 Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeba

1Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 10**

**Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback**

The month came and gone, but the stone seemed to still be safe. Quirrell appeared to be looking thinner and paler, but seemed to have not given up any information to Snape. Saphira, Harry, Ron, and Hermione would listen at the door to Fluffy's chamber just to make sure the Cerberus was still guarding the stone. Saphira and the others began to stand up for Quirrell now that Snape was pressuring him.

Other than the worries about the stone Harry, Saphira, Hermione, and Ron also had exams coming up. Ron, Saphira, Harry seemed to feel that they had plenty of time left to study and Hermione felt like she had no time. Hermione was pushing them to study harder, and with the homework, the teachers were giving them that wasn't really possible. Why the teachers felt the need to increase the homework toward the end of the year Saphira could not understand. She still found the subjects very easy but that doesn't mean it doesn't take long to write extremely long essays. One day while doing their homework in the library they noticed Hagrid standing in a row of books looking down at something.

"Hey Hagrid." said Saphira

"What are you looking at?" asked Ron

"Nothin'." answered Hagrid shiftily then he looked suspicious at the four of them. "Yer not looking for Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?" he asked

"No we found him ages ago." said Ron "and we know that Fluffy is guarding the Sorcerers Stone."

"Shhhhh!" said Hagrid "Don't talk about it! You'll get us all in trouble."

"Well we were wondering if we could ask you some questions about the stone. Like what is guarding it other than Fluffy." asked Harry

"No. I'm sorry, I can't tell you anything you kids already know too much."

"Please Hagrid." asked Saphira pleadingly

"Well, Im not promisin ya anything but, come and see me later." he said and then shuffled away with his back away from them.

"That was odd. What was he hiding." wondered Hermione out loud.

Ron then walked over to where Hagrid was. When he returned he had a pile of dragon books with him.

"Hagrid was looking up information on dragons." Ron said

"Hagrid told me that he always wanted a dragon." said Harry

"But Dragons are super dangerous not to mention illegal." Said Ron

"Ya but something you will learn about Hargid is that the more illegal and dangerous the animal the more Hargid will like it." said Saphira

"But there aren't wild dragons in _Britain_ are there?" asked Harry

"Ya there are, Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks." said Ron "but like I said they're illegal."

"Then what is Hagrid up to?" asked Hermione

oOo

Later that day the four of them went over to the gamekeepers house. When Hagrid answered the door he was acting strangely suspicious. It felt like a furnace inside the little house. The source of the heat was a fire blazing in the fireplace, despite it being a hot day.

"So ya wanted to ask me somthin?" asked Hagrid

"Well we were wondering if you could tell us what is protecting the stone apart from Fluffy." said Harry

"Sorry I can't. Firstly cuz I don't know meself and second you kids already know too much. The Stone is safe here, it was almost stolen from Gringotts.

"Oh please Hagrid you must know. We were only wondering who Dumbledore trusted to guard the stone other than you." said Hermione

"Very well done." whispered Saphira to Hermione

"Well I guess I could tell you that." said Hagrid "Lets see there was Professor Sprout, Flitwick, yer mom Saphira, then there was Quirrell, Dumbledore did somthin, and oh ya Snape.

"Snape!" all four chorused

"Yep. You all rant still against him are ye. Snape is tryin to protect the stone." said Hagrid

"Hagrid," began Saphira "are you sure that you are the only one who knows about how to get past Fluffy."

"Yep just me and Dumbledore." he responded

"Hargid could you open a window it is boiling." asked Harry

"No sorry can't." he responded looking over at the fire the others did too and they saw a big black egg in it.

"_Oh Hagrid_, you didn't." said Saphira

"Where did you get it?" asked Ron

"I won it last night in a game of cards." he said proudly

"What do you plan to do with it?" asked Hermione

"Well I've been readin up on the subject, so I know what I gotta do. What I've got here is a Norwegian Ridgeback. They are pretty rare they are." he said proudly

"Oh Hagrid." Saphira sighed

oOo

Now along with there worries about the Sorcerers Stone the four friends were also worrying about Hagrid and what was going to happen with the dragon. Not to mention the fact that they were getting so much extra homework they were going crazy. However one day at breakfast Hedwig brought Harry a note from Hagrid saying that the egg was hatching. On their way to Herbology Ron and Hermione were arguing about the dragon, when Harry noticed that Malfoy was listening. Saphira didn't like that smirk on his face and the one that grew on Riddles when he leaned over and whispered something to her.

At their morning break they went down to Hagrids and watched the baby hatch. It was not very pretty looking. The dragon was all scaly and slimy, but from the look on Hagrids face it could have been baby Jesus. Hagrid was cooing the dragon until he looked out the window and paled as he saw two figures running away, one had short blonde hair and the other had long black hair, they were both wearing black school robes that were laced with green. It was Riddle and Malfoy, and they had seen the dragon.

oOo

The four friends tried to convince Hagrid to let the baby go, but he insisted on keeping it and was making up excuses to keep the beast. Harry one day had the idea to write to Ron's brother and ask if he could take the dragon. The next few days went by smoothly, however it could not last on Wednesday night Harry, Hermione, and Saphira were alone in the common room when Ron came in with a bloody rag wrapped around his hand were Norbert had bitten him. Some good news came that night as well, Hedwig had returned with a letter from Ron's brother saying that on Saturday two of his friends would be able to get the dragon.

Ron was taken to the hospital wing the next day due to the green shade his hand had turned. Finally, Friday had come and they were in their last class of the day, Potions when another incident happened. Snape had paired the class together and Saphira and Alexis were forced to work together when both were sent to the hospital wing while cutting up some Flitterbloom tentacles they discovered they were coincidently both allergic to the plant. Madam Pomfrey had said that they needed two stay there at least through Sunday leaving only Harry and Hermione able to bring Norbert to Charlie's friends.

"We will be fine." said Harry to Ron and Saphira in the hospital wing Saturday afternoon "we have the invisibility cloak so that will help us."

"Okay just be careful you guys." Saphira said "Ron getting bit was strike one, my allergic reaction was strike two, and you know what the Muggles say three strikes and were out.."


	11. Chapter 11 The Forbidden Forest

disclaimer i dont own Harry Potter

**The Forbidden Forest**

The next day Saphira woke up in the Hospital Wing eager to leave and talk to Harry and Hermione about how getting rid of the dragon went. After a check-up by Madam Pomfrey Saphira and Alexis were given a potion to drink when working with Flitterbloom plants. Then she and Riddle were free to leave.

"When you find out how getting rid of the you-know-what went last can you let me know." asked Ron

"Sure no problem." said Saphira

"Well Saphira I'm surprised you're not running back to your common room." said Alexis with a wicked smile

"And why would I do that?" asked Saphira

"Because if all went according to plan last night, Hogwarts will be down two students and one gamekeeper." Alexis explained as she walked out of the Hospital Wing with a laugh, Ron and Saphira looked at each other with shock on their faces.

"What do you think happened?" asked Ron with worry in his voice

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." said Saphira, she then walked out of the Hospital Wing and headed toward the Gryffindor Common Room. When she arrived, she found Harry and Hermione sitting on one of the couches with grim expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" asked Saphira

"Well it started out alright," began Harry "we got Norbert and carried him up to the tower, and we even saw Malfoy get busted for sneaking out trying to catch us. Then Charlie's friends came and took the dragon away. We went down to head back to the common room happy, when Filch caught us."

"What!" said Saphira shocked, Hermione nodded "How could Filch have caught you? It would take an extraordinary amount of magic to see you under the cloak, and I have never seen Filch do magic powerful enough to do that, actually I have never seen Filch do any magic at all, but that's beside the point."

"We forgot the cloak up in the Astronomy tower and when we came down he was there. He brought us to your mom's office, where she came in with Neville, who had been trying to warn us about Malfoy. Then we each got fifty points taken from us and were given a detention." Harry finished with a miserable expression on his face

"Oh man, that's what a hundred and fifty points?" asked Saphira Harry gave her a look that clearly expressed that the reminder was not appreciated "Sorry."

oOo

Hermione, Harry, and Neville received hell from the other Gryffindor's for putting them in last place, also from Ravenclaws and Huffelpuffs who all wanted Slytherin to lose the house cup. Harry offered to resign from the Quidditch team, Hermione stopped raising her hand to answer questions, and poor Neville just acted down right miserable.

Thankfully studying for their upcoming exams seemed to distract them from the misery that had consumed them. One day, after studying in the Library a week before their exams, Saphira and Harry were walking along a corridor and they heard a voice. It sounded frightened, and maybe even a little bit hoarse. As they got closer to the source of the voice, Saphira recognized it as Quirrell's.

She heard him agree to something and then he ran out from the room and through the corridor without even noticing Harry and Saphira. They looked at each other for a moment then entered the room from were Quirrell had just emerged. It was empty; however, there was a door at the back of the room that stood ajar. They began to walk towards it but then Harry stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Saphira

"Well it's just" he hesitated for a moment "I promised myself I wouldn't go snooping around anymore." Saphira's face fell for a second but then she recomposed herself.

"Oh...well that's probably a good idea." she said even though it was apparent in her voice that she didn't think it at all

"Let's go back and tell the others." he said so they headed back to the Library where Ron and Hermione were studying. "Hey listen we have to tell you something." whispered Harry they quickly explained what had happened.

"Quirrell must have told Snape how to get past his obstacle." exclaimed Ron

"What about Fluffy? Snape still doesn't know how to get past him." said Hermione

"Snape is pretty smart he could have figured it out on his own." Saphira said

"Well what are we going to do Harry?" asked Ron looking very excited

"Go to Dumbledore, it's something we should have done a long time ago." said Hermione

"We don't have any proof!" said Harry "Besides there is no way we could explain to Dumbledore about how we even know what we know without getting Hagrid in trouble."

"But" started Ron

"No Ron let's just forget about it alright." Harry said in a final sort of manner he then pulled some astronomy notes toward himself and began to look at them.

The next day at breakfast Harry, Hermione, and Neville received notes saying that their detention would be that night and to meet in the entrance hall. So, that night the three of them said goodbye to Saphira and Ron and walked away. It was not long after that Saphira headed up toward her dormitory for a goodnights rest.

oOo

"Saphira. Saphira. Saphira come on wake up." said Hermione

"Uuunnn." was the reply she got

"Come on wake up."

"You had better be dying of Dragon Pox." said a sleepy Saphira

"There is something really important we need to tell you."

"Alright I'ma comin." said Saphira getting up

When she and Hermione entered the common room, they saw Harry and a tired looking Ron already there. Saphira walked in and sat next to Ron on the couch.

"Alright so what is so important that it couldn't wait till tomorrow?" asked Saphira

"So for our detention we had to go into the Forbidden Forest." started Harry

"You want a metal or something?" said a still irritable Saphira Harry ignored her having long since discovered that she was not the kind to be woken up and be cheerful about it

"Well eventually it was split up Neville and Malfoy, and then Hagrid, Hermione, and me, but of course Malfoy acted like, well, Malfoy and scared Neville so I was paired with him instead." Saphira made a noise of irritation so he decided it was in everybody's best interest if he skipped to the point "Anyway Draco and I found the unicorn we were supposed to locate, but there was something else there that was drinking it's blood." at this Ron and Saphira sat up straighter with looks of shock and disgust on their faces respectively.

"Something was drinking the unicorn's blood?" said Saphira now fully awake

"Ya, then Malfoy panicked and yelled then scampered, and that thing came at me. Thankfully a centaur named Firenze saved me, and he told me that the creature was Voldemort and that according to the stars, he is after the Sorcerers Stone."

"Don't say the name." pleaded Ron

"Harry listen I've been in the magical world my whole life, and one of the things that I have learned is that divination is very unreliable." said Saphira

They continued talking until light began coming through the windows. Maybe it was the fact that she was overly tired or the memories that had come flashing through her mind with the talk of Voldemort, but Saphira had a feeling of dread going through her as she was falling asleep.

* * *

ok i had this chapter typed up four weeks ago on my ipod but then my ipod decided it wanted to be mean and so shut down and deleted all my information on it, so there it is.


	12. Chapter 12 Through the Trapdoor

**disclaimer i dont own harry potter

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Through the Trapdoor

The Hogwarts exams were divided into two different parts. There was the written exam and the practical one. For Saphira the practical exams were much easier than the written ones. The exams went by fairly quickly, though throughout the entire week she was worried about Harry. He was worried about Voldemort, maybe overly so. According to Ron, he also was having nightmares about Voldemort as well.

After their last exam, which was History of Magic, Hermione, Ron, Saphira, and Harry went out to enjoy the sunshine. They walked down to the lake and lay down on the grass.

"Finally we have no more studying!" said Ron cheerfully

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Saphira as Harry rubbed his forehead with an agitated expression on his face.

"I just wish I knew why my scar keeps hurting!" he said angrily

"I'm sure it's nothing." Saphira said confidently "You have been studying for the exams, you're worried about Voldemort, and you haven't been getting much sleep. The result is stress which causes a headache."

"Ya maybe." he said doubtfully

"Jeez Saphira why are you wearing long sleeves it's like a billion degrees out here." asked Ron

Before she could answer, Harry jumped to his feet

"Harry?" said Hermione in a confused voice

"We have to see Hagrid now!" he said with worry in his voice

"Why Harry what's wrong?" asked Hermione as they started running toward Hagrid house

"Don't you think it's odd that Hagrid would want nothing more than a dragon and someone just happens to have an egg in his pocket? I mean there illegal, that person must have been really lucky to run into Hagrid." explained Harry

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron

"Oh my gosh!" Saphira gasped in realization

"Hullo, are yer exams done?" asked a smiling Hagrid as they reached his hut

"No Hagrid we have something important to ask you." said Saphira

"Hagrid the man who gave you Norbert, do you know what he looked like?" asked Harry

"No, he was wearing his cloak the whole time. But that ain't unusual in the Hogs Head." Hagrid said

"Well what did you talk about?" asked Harry

"Well let me think...Ah ya well he asked me about kind of creatures I looked after. I told him about Fluffy..." Hagrid was then cut off

"What did you say about Fluffy?" asked Saphira

"Well...let's see...well I told him that he was pretty tough, until of course then you play him some music then he is as gentle as a kitten." said Hagrid with affection at the last part "Wait pretend I didn't say that forget what I just said, were ye goin'?"

They didn't answer as the four of them, immediately began to run up to the castle. They ran into the entrance hall and when they entered the room, Harry spoke.

"We need to tell Dumbledore what we know. Hagrid told Snape or Voldemort how to get past Fluffy. He was drunk so it probably wasn't that hard to get the information." he said "Do any of you know how to get to Dumbledore's office?"

"Ya it's this way follow me." said Saphira but as they were about to start off again Professor McGonagall came over carrying a pile of books.

"What are you four doing inside?" she asked

"We need to speak to Professor Dumbledore." said Hermione, Saphira knew that that was a bad opening when her mother was already looking at them suspiciously.

"Why would you want to do that?" asked McGonagall the suspicion that lay in her voice growing

"Well..." began Saphira but was cut off by Harry

"Its sort of secret." he said and Saphira felt an urge to slap herself in the forehead. Her mother's nostrils flared and she said

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minuets ago."

"What!" exclaimed Saphira "Were did he go?"

"He received an urgent letter from the Ministry of Magic and left for London" said Professor McGonagall

"He went to London _now!_" Harry exclaimed shocked

"Professor Dumbledore is a great wizard and as such he has many demands on him." she explained

"But Professor this is important." said Harry

"More important than the Ministry of Magic?"

"Professor it's about the Sorcerers Stone." said Harry at these words Professor McGonagall dropped the books she was carrying and shock was written across her face.

"How do you know…?" she spluttered

"It's a long story." said Saphira earning an exasperated look from her mother

"Professor I think...know that Sn...someone is going to try to steal the stone." said Harry "So we need to speak to Professor Dumbledore."

"The headmaster will be back tomorrow." said McGonagall "I don't know how you found about the stone, but I can assure you it is perfectly protected."

"But mom..." started Saphira

"No buts Saphira. I know what I am talking about." McGonagall said picking up the books that she had dropped "Now you all should go back outside and enjoy the sunshine." and with that McGonagall walked away

"Its going to be tonight." said Harry "Snape probably sent that letter to get Dumbledore out of the way."

"But what can we..." began Ron but was interrupted by Hermione's gasp and the appearance of Snape.

"Good afternoon." he said smoothly, the four of them didn't respond "You should be outside on a day like today."

"Well we were..." began Harry

"Sneaking around like this people may think you are up to something, and Gryffindor can't afford any more points can it now?" said Snape with a sneer and Saphira felt a strong urge to curse him now and get it done with. They turned to go outside when Snape called out a again "Be warned Potter, if I catch you out at night again I will make sure you are expelled. Good day." he then headed for the staffroom.

"Ok." said Harry "Hermione you and Saphira should wait outside the staffroom to see when Snape leaves."

"Why us?" asked Hermione

"Well obviously you can pretend to be waiting for Flitwick. Act like you want to ask him about a question you got wrong." said Ron to Hermione

"Alright were on it." said Saphira before Hermione could respond and they walked off. They were waiting in the corridor for only a couple of minuets when the door opened.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Snape suspiciously

"We're waiting for Professor Flitwick sir." said Saphira Snape looked at them suspiciously for a moment

"Well he is right inside I'll get him for you." Snape said reentering the room

Saphira and Hermione looked at each other for half a second and then took off down the hall running toward the common room. They gave the portrait the password and entered the common room to find Ron and Harry there.

"What did you guys do?" asked Saphira

"We were waiting by the third floor corridor, but then your mom came and told us off." said Harry

"That sucks." said Saphira

"Well what happened to you guys weren't you supposed to be waiting for Snape?" asked Ron then Hermione told them what happened

"Well that's it then." said Harry "I'm going to go tonight and try to get the Stone first."

"You can't." said Ron

"You will be expelled!" exclaimed Hermione

SO WHAT!" exclaimed Harry "If Voldemort gets the stone he will come back! He'll probably take over Hogwarts, and turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points means nothing, Voldemort won't care if Gryffindor wins the house cup! I will never join the Dark side so if I get expelled before I can stop Snape I'll wait at the Dursley's until he comes and kills me. So I'm going tonight with or without you! Voldemort killed my parents remember!"

"Well if you're done yelling," said Saphira "I could tell you I'm in. Voldemort himself hasn't affected me so much as his followers have, and I don't want them having a leader again."

"Really?" he said shocked for a moment "Well then we'll take the invisibility cloak, I'm just glad I got it back."

"When did that happen?" asked Saphira

"The night after my detention. It was on my bed with a note saying 'Just in case.'" said Harry then to his surprise a grin crept onto her face "What?" he asked confused

"I should have known." she said shaking her head and chuckling leaving the others confused

"Anyways," Ron said "will the cloak be able to cover all four of us?"

"All four of us?" asked Harry confused

"You didn't think we'd let you two go without us?" said Ron

"Of course we're coming you two will need our help to get the stone." said Hermione

"But if you guys come with me you could get expelled." Harry said

"Not if I can help it I got one hundred twelve percent on my charms exam. I'm not getting expelled after that." said Hermione

oOo

After dinner as Saphira sat in the common room with the others she began going over a list of spells that might be useful. Then as the last person left the common room Harry went upstairs and grabbed the invisibility cloak. When he came back he said

"Lets put the cloak on now to make sure it fits, we don't want Filch to see our feet."

"What are you doing?" asked Neville who had appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Its nothing Neville." said Saphira

"You're going out again." he said accusingly

"No, no, no were not doing anything like that." said Hermione

"You'd better not you'll get Gryffindor into more trouble."

"Neville don't be an idiot..." started Ron

"Don't call me an idiot!" he yelled "If you try to go out I'll fight you." he said with a shaky voice

Saphira didn't know what they were going to do. This was wasting all their time, Snape could already be halfway to the stone. She then heard Harry say something to Hermione who raised her wand and said

"I'm so sorry Neville, petrificus totalus." the spell hit him and his arms and legs flew to his sides and he fell to the ground.

"What did you do?" asked Harry

"Full body-bind." Hermione explained

With a few muttered apologies to Neville they headed out into the corridor. Saphira had walked threw these halls many times growing up however this night was different. The fear of getting caught was overwhelming. '_Well' _she thought with bitter hummer '_At least I don't need to worry about getting expelled because my mom will kill me before that happens.'_

Of course they had to run into Peeves, when they were on the third floor staircase he was loosening the carpet, and he heard their footsteps.

"Who's there?" he asked "Me going to call Filch to catch you little beastie."

"You wouldn't do that to the Bloody Baron, would you Peeves?" said Harry in a passable imitation of the ghost.

"Sorry Mr. Baron." said Peeves scared

"Don't come back here tonight I have business here." said Harry

"Of course your Bloodiness I will stay away." said Peeves turning and flying away

"Brilliant!" said Ron grinning

Then they were in front of the door, which led to Fluffy's chamber, and it was open indicating that Snape had already been there.

"If you guys want to turn back now you can." said Harry to them but then Saphira gave him a look that said 'ask that again and I'll hex you.'

They entered the room and Fluffy was standing there wide awake. Turning its heads try to locate Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Saphira.

"What's that at its feet?" asked Hermione

"A harp, Snape must have left it here." observed Ron

Harry then began to blow into a flute which immediately caused the Cerberus to become drowsy and then fall to the ground asleep. They walked to the trapdoor with Harry still playing; Ron pulled open the door, and then looked at Saphira.

"Ladies first." he said but shrunk away at the look she gave him. Harry waved his arms pointing to himself indicating that he wanted to go first. Hermione was given the flute which she began to play, in order to keep Fluffy asleep.

"Alright if something happens to me write to Dumbledore and tell him what has happened." said Harry

"Got it, just be careful." said Saphira

Harry then lowered himself threw the door and fell. Saphira began to bite her nails on her left hand nervously. Then she heard Harry's voice.

"Its okay there's a soft landing." he called

"Okay, no point in delaying the inevitable." said Saphira as she lowered herself down the hole. There was a rush of air around her as she fell and then she hit the ground landing on a plant. "Fancy meeting you here." she said to Harry

Then Ron came down followed by Hermione. It was at this point Saphira realized something was wrong the plant which she had landed on had begun to circle her and had pinned her arms down.

"What the...?" she exclaimed and as she looked around she saw Harry and Ron were also being tangled by the plant, luckily Hermione seemed to have gotten away just in time.

"Stop moving this is Devils Snare." exclaimed Hermione

"Just kill it already!" cried Saphira as a vine curled around her neck, lights were popping before her eyes and she couldn't tell what was happening around her until she felt it's grip loosen and then felt the plant move away from here. She took in a huge gasp of air and then stood up

"I hate plants." said Saphira angrily

"This way." Harry said

As they walked down the corridor a faint rustling sound was barley audible.

"What's that?" asked Ron

"Sounds like wings to me." said Harry

They reached the next room and it was filled with what appeared to be jeweled birds. On the other side of the room was a door. Looking at the creatures Saphira realized this must be Flitwick's room.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" asked Ron

"Probably," said Harry "I'll run across and see."

So he ran across the room crouched over and his hands over his face. If the situation were different Saphira would have probably laughed at the scene. Thankfully none of the birds attacked him as he ran across. Harry then tried to pull open the door with no success so Saphira and the others ran over to join him. Nothing they tried would open the door, Hermione even tried to use Alohamora.

"Well what now?" wondered Saphira out loud

"Well these birds can't just be here for decoration." said Hermione thinking, Saphira was looking at the birds and just as she realized that the birds were not birds she heard Harry's voice.

"They're not birds they're keys, keys with wings." he said looking around "Look there are three brooms. Three of us can try and find the right key."

"You, Ron, and I can do it." said Saphira "No offense Hermione but we have more experience flying than you."

"None taken I completely understand." said Hermione

"Okay were looking for a silver key, like the handle." said Ron getting on a broom

They took off and were flying around the room. Trying to find the right key was harder than Saphira thought at first.

"Hey guys it's over here!" called Harry "Its blue and has got a wing with crumpled feathers, Ron you fly down at it, Saphira you fly up at it, and I'll catch it."

They did as he said and Harry was able to catch the key. The three of them flew down and opened the door and proceeded to the next room. Inside the room was a giant chessboard, with pieces taller then they were.

"Now what do we do?" asked Harry

"Well isn't it obvious?" asked Ron "We have to play across the room. Okay here is what were going to do: Saphira and Hermione you replace the castles, Harry you take the place of one of the bishops, and I'll be a knight."

They began to play under Ron's command. Recognizing the chess pieces as being transfigured Saphira had to give credit to her mom the white pieces were incredibly smart and vicious. The game went on for a while until Ron prepared to make the final move.

"Okay what now...yes it's the only way I have to be taken." he said

"No!" cried Saphira and the others

"That's chess!" Ron said "If I do this Harry can force the white into a checkmate."

"But..." said Hermione

"It's the only way to move on and stop Snape!" and with that Ron moved and the queen knocked him to the ground and dragged him away; then Harry moved and the king threw his crown at his feet. So then Hermione, Saphira, and Harry walked over to the door and went threw it walking threw the passage when they opened the door a horrible smell reached them. A giant troll stood there and, upon seeing them, swung its club trying to hit them. They quickly retreated back into the passage.

"What should we do?" asked Hermione "That troll is even bigger than the one on Halloween it will take forever to take it down."

"Well if I distract it that should give you time to get threw the door to the next room." said Saphira

"No way." said Harry "That thing is huge there is no way you can stop it alone."

"I don't intend to all I need to do is distract it for a moment so you guys can slip by." she explained then seeing their doubtful faces "We don't have many other options."

"Okay, but just be careful." said Harry

So Saphira entered the room and ran into a corner away from both the doors.

"Hey ugly!" she called to the troll "Over here!"

The troll swung it's club at her which she narrowly avoided. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hermione and Harry run by. 'Okay now I just need to get out of here and it will be okay.' she thought. She managed to reach the door leading back to the chess room. When she turned the handle, Hermione had closed it, she discovered it to be locked. _'Ah man!'_ she thought as she dodged another swing of the trolls club.

"Impedimentia!" she shrieked and the troll stumbled backward aways giving Saphira time to run to the other door which she grabbed with her left had, as soon as she touched the doorknob she felt a tingling sensation in her hand, which she ignored. This door was too locked as she let go she looked at her hand and saw that the skin was burned and melted.

"Oh lovely." she said then jumped to avoid the troll, she quickly thought of a plan then shouted "Serpensortia!" and a King Cobra came from the end. "Engorgio." she said pointing at the snakes fangs then she said "Bite it!" in Parseltounge. The cobra obeyed and sunk it's fangs into the trolls leg. Then with a final "Impedimentia" the troll stumbled and fell to the ground were it stayed the venom taking place.

The snake slid over to Saphira who pointed her wand at its fangs again and said "Reducio." and the fangs shrunk. "Thanks." she said in Parseltounge

"No problem." said the snake as it slid away into a crack in the wall.

Then the door leading on opened and Hermione came through.

"Hey what happened? Where's Harry?" Saphira asked

"Harry drank a potion to go on to face Snape. There wasn't enough for both of us so Harry said to go back and get Professor Dumbledore, and then I took the potion to come back." summarized Hermione

"Okay then let's go." said Saphira and the two of them left the room.

* * *

Okay some of you may be wondering is she turning Saphira into harry? the answer is NO! yes there are simalarities but they will be explained in later stories


	13. Chapter 13 The Man with Two Faces

disclaimer i dont own harry potter

Chapter 13

The Man with Two Faces

Saphira and Hermione ran back into the chess room and picked up the still unconscious Ron. Both put one of his arms over their shoulders. They entered the key room and walked over to the brooms.

"Okay here we'll put him over the front of my broom and fly out of here." said Saphira and as they laid him over the front of the broom Hermione screeched

"Oh my gosh! What happened to your hand?" she asked eyes wide

"Oh that it's nothing, I tried to open the door you and Harry went through and I held on to the knob and it burned my hand." Saphira said with a shrug

"But doesn't it hurt?"

"Maybe it would, but I haven't felt pain since I was five." said Saphira

"How is that possible?"

"I'll tell you later." Saphira said hoping Hermione would forget to ask.

They mounted the brooms and glided above the ground until they reached the Devil Snare room.

"Do you still have the flute?" asked Saphira, Hermione nodded "Can you play it while flying?"

"Probably not." she admitted

"Ok then hand it over." and Saphira got the flute.

Thankfully Saphira had spent most of her time flying when she was little so she managed to balance on the broom while playing the flute. So they got into Fluffy's room and out without a problem. After they entered the third floor Ron woke up.

"Uhh what happened?" he said rubbing the back of his head

"You were knocked unconscious." said Saphira "Now come on we need to get to the Owlery."

So Ron got up and they began to run. They managed not to run into anyone until they reached the Entrance Hall. The doors opened and in walked Albus Dumbledore.

"Albuuuuh I mean Professor." said Saphira relieved to see her godfather. Dumbledore took one look at them and said

"Harry's gone after him hasn't he?"

They nodded and he ran past them to the third floor.

"Okay we should probably head up to the hospital wing." said Saphira looking at Ron who was still slightly disoriented "There isn't anything more we can do.

So they began walking. When they reached the Hospital Wing they saw Madame Pomfrey giving a student a potion. Then she spotted them covered in dirt and dust, with Saphira and Ron's robes ripped from the Devils Snare.

"What in the name of Merlin happened to you?" she asked

"Umm." said Hermione

"Well...we sort of went into the third floor corridor." said Saphira

"You...you did what?" Madam Pomfrey said looking shocked "Okay where does it hurt." she said to Ron and Hermione.

"Well I was knocked unconscious by a chess piece so I've got a bit of a headache." said Ron

"I'm fine." said Hermione

"Alright you sit down on that bed and Saphira I'll need to do a full scan of you to see if you hurt anything." said Madame Pomfrey

So the Healer set to work she looked at Ron's head and then fixed Saphira's hand and ankle, which she had apparently broken sometime in the corridor. Not two minuets after she had finished with them then the Hospital doors opened and Dumbledore entered with Harry, the later was on a stretcher that was floating in the air.

"Harry!" shrieked Ron, Hermione and Saphira

But Dumbledore raised a hand and said "He is unconscious, but alive."

"What happened Al...Professor?" asked Saphira

"Quirrell was about to kill him when I managed to pull him off Harry."

"Quirrell!" Hermione, Ron, and Saphira said in shock, and Dumbledore gave them an amused smile

"Yes Quirrell. Now I need to speak to a few people so I'll be off. Poppy I leave Harry in your capable hands." and with a bow of his head he walked out.

"Alright you three go off to your dormitory. You can come back tomorrow." said Madam Pomfrey ushering them out.

oOo

The next three days seemed to go by slower than glaciers. Harry still hadn't woken up, although Madam Pomfrey assured them he would wake up, Saphira couldn't help but worry. There was a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, but without Harry, Gryffindor lost by a landslide. Rumers about the adventures in the third floor were spreading like wildfire around the castle. Saphira's favorite was that, according to a group of Huffelpuffs, Harry had ridden Fluffy threw the other rooms and the Cerberus had eaten Quirrell.

On the third day after they had protected the stone, Harry had woken up. It had taken much persuasion to allow Madam Pomfrey to let them in.

"Harry!" squealed Hermione as they ran toward him.

"The great hero lives." said Saphira smiling

"The whole school is talking about it." said Ron "What actually happened down there?"

"Well I went into the next room expecting to see Snape, but instead there was Quirrell standing in front of the Mirror of Erised. He snapped his fingers and trapped me with ropes..." he began but was cut off by Saphira

"He snapped his fingers?" she asked and Harry nodded "Huh I didn't realize Quirrell was a Tenebrae."

"What's a Tenebrae?" asked Harry

"Oh I read about them," said Hermione "Their witches and wizards who do magic without a wand. But they're supposed to be dark wizards and witches."

"That's pretty accurate" said Saphira " The only thing is not all of them are evil there just different. Also they can learn how to use wand magic, and a really powerful witch or wizard can learn how to do wand less magic."

"Anyway what happened next Harry?" interjected Ron

"Well I heard this voice telling Quirrell to use me in order to get the stone. I looked into the mirror and saw myself putting the stone into my pocket and then the stone actually appeared in my pocket. I was going to try and get away when Quirrell took of his turban and there on the back of his head was Voldemort." at this Hermione screamed Ron's eyes grew huge, and Saphira paled. "Then Quirrell attacked me, trying to get the stone. He almost succeeded but Dumbledore saved me."

"Dang Harry." said Saphira awestruck

"But what's going to happen to the Sorcerers Stone?" asked Hermione

"It's been destroyed." Harry said

"What!" all three exclaimed

"Ya apparently Dumbledore and Flamel decided on it." said Harry

"So Flamels just going to die?" asked Ron

"Yes, Dumbledore said something about death is just the next great adventure, or something." said Harry

"That defiantly sounds like something he would say." said Saphira

"I always thought he was off his rocker." said Ron admiringly

"So, what happened to you three?" asked Harry and they quickly explained how they exited the chambers.

"Do you think he meant for you to do it?" asked Ron after a short pause "You know Dumbledore, sending you your dad's cloak. Did he think you would go after the stone?"

"Well if he did that was dangerous, you could have been killed." said Hermione

"Ya but I think that he knew we would try, so he gave us a chance. He could have felt like I deserved a chance to face Voldemort. I think he pretty much knows everything going on here." said Harry

"Trust me," said Saphira "he does. Something you'll learn is that Dumbledore always knows more than he lets on."

"Ya he's off his rocker." said Ron grinning "Anyway you have to go to the end-of-year feast tomorrow. Slytherin won but the food will be good."

An angry Madam Pomfrey then ushered Ron, Saphira, and Hermione out of the Hospital Wing saying that Harry needed his rest.

The next night when Saphira, Ron, and Hermione went down to the feast they saved a seat for Harry. When he arrived the hall was filled and it fell silent for a moment then people began to talk rapidly. Saphira saw his face redden slightly in embarrassment. Then a few minuets after Harry had sat down Dumbledore stood up.

"Another year has gone. Now I must ask you to put up with an old mans wheezing waffle before we delve our teeth into this delicious feast. Now the house cup needs awarding, in fourth place is Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points. In third place is Huffelpuff with three hundred and fifty two points. In second place is Ravenclaw which has four hundred and twenty six points. And in first place Slytherin has four hundred and seventy two points." A great cheer came from the Slytherin table.

"Yes well done Slytherin." said Dumbledore "However recent events must be taken into account and I have few last minuet points to give out. First to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best game chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house forty points. Second to Miss. Hermione Granger for the cool use of logic in the face of fire I present Gryffindor with forty points. Third to Miss. Saphira McGonagall for accomplishing magic well beyond the first year level I award Gryffindor forty points. Fourth to Mr. Harry Potter for pure love and outstanding courage I award Gryffindor house with forty points."

All four of them were red from embarrassment and excitement. Gryffindor was tied in first place with Slytherin. Dumbledore raised his hands for silence.

"There are many types of courage; it takes bravery to stand up to you enemies and also to your enemies. For that I award ten points to Neville Longbottom."

The Great Hall erupted in cheers from the Gryffindor table. Neville was surrounded by people trying to hug him. Saphira saw her mom shaking Snape's hand, the latter wearing a completely false smile. She vaguely heard Dumbledore's voice then looked as the banners in the Great Hall change to the red and scarlet of Gryffindor, as the house celebrated its victory.

oOo

Their exam results returned and Saphira had passed with flying colors. Then their trunks were packed and they were on the train flying through the countryside. Then they arrived at Platform 9 3/4.

"Well I'll see you guys. You had better write." said Saphira hugging each of them

"Aren't you coming?" asked Hermione

"No I'm waiting here for my mom. Although I would probably be safer surrounded by muggles so she won't be as tempted to use magic when she kills me for going into the third floor corridor." said Saphira, she waved goodbye as her friends left the platform. Then about an hour later her mom apparated and with one look on her mothers face she thought 'ah man.'


End file.
